Voyeurism
by The First Sight
Summary: Don't really know how to explain this one... Single long chapter, Dark/Krad


Just some bibble-babble I clicked up last night...

_**Happy (Slightly Belated) Valentine's Day!**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was unusually cold for Valentine's Day. Just winter's way of reminding everyone that, technically, it wasn't quite spring yet. Well, that didn't stop Dark from flying out to spy on a certain someone. He hated to prove Riku right about her theories on voyeurism, but being an opportunistic sort of person, provoked by said someone walking past an un-blinded window in a lighted room, the thief just couldn't resist taking a look at what this person was doing.

Dark hovered under the window for a moment, then poked his head up just enough to see into the room.

Krad was pacing the room, muttering something to himself. Dark listened hard, but whatever Krad was saying was too soft to distinguish. Uncharacteristically, Krad stopped pacing and raked both hands back through his hair, sighing heavily. Dark noted how different Krad looked without hair hanging in his face.

Then, of course, Dark sneezed. His eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth, ducking down below the window again.

Krad's footsteps could be heard as he approached the window, but as he looked around in absent puzzlement, his stalker remained undetected.

When Dark was sure Krad wasn't looking for him anymore, he went back to watching.

Krad now had a book in his hands, and was sitting cross-legged on his bed. He was obviously looking for something particular in the pages. The intense look on his face and the fast rate at which he flipped through the book were the giveaways. He slapped the little book shut so angrily that Dark flinched, nearly ducking again.

Krad started pacing and muttering again for a while. There was an awful lot of head shaking and frustrated sighing going on, which confused Dark. He finally made out a word of what his counterpart was mumbling about, then. "Dark..." That peaked his interest a little.

Dark watched Krad as he sat down on the bed once more. He stopped his muttering for a while, simply to concentrate on getting his shoes off. He pulled his socks off, too, and stuffed them in one of the shoes, then fell back on the bed, pulling his hands through his hair yet again.

What the heck was stressing him out so much?

Too restless to lay still, Krad got up again. He disappeared into another room, and Dark heard water running. He concluded that it was a shower when Krad came back out of the room pulling off his coat.

Dark smirked. Generally, one would think to strip in the bathroom – or at least with the curtains closed.

Krad let the coat fall where it may and started messing with his belt, pulling it out of the belt-loops of his pants and tossing it onto the bed. His pants came off next, leaving him in a button-down shirt and boxers before he realized his mistake.

Dark ducked down again when Krad walked over to the window and yanked the curtains closed.

The thief couldn't be put off that easily, however. He pried the window open just enough to fit his hand through it and pulled the curtain back just enough to see into Krad's room again. Obstacle overcome.

Krad was unbuttoning his shirt – or trying to. He fumbled with the little fastens with an unusual clumsiness, snarling at them under his breath. Dark was tempted to go in there and help him with it.

Giving up on the impossible shakiness of his hands, he hooked the collar of the shirt and pulled it off over his head, casting the wad of fabric to the floor to join his coat.

Dark closed the curtain again when he realized that he wasn't completely sure of how much he wanted to see Krad naked. He contemplated this for a long while, then finally opened the curtain again.

There Krad was, with his back to him, wearing nothing at all. Krad reached up to the tie in his hair and Dark noticed that the cross he generally wore was already detached and lying with his clothes. He turned his attention to Krad and watched as freed gold strands cascaded over his back and shoulders.

Then he disappeared into the bathroom again.

Without a second thought, Dark pried open the window further and climbed through it into the room. He was about to look for that book that Krad had been skimming through so purposefully, but was distracted by a very long moan.

Dark, one eyebrow raised curiously, looked at the bathroom door, puzzling over what Krad could possibly have done that would cause him to moan like that. He walked over to the door and pressed his ear to it to better hear what was going on.

Krad's breathing, from what he could make out over the rush of the water, was irregular. There were smaller noises that he made, as well; little whimpers or grunts. Dark's jaw dropped disbelievingly.

And then, Krad's low voice, drawn out into the most delicious groan Dark had ever heard, formed a very audible name.

Dark's name.

It sent shivers down the thief's spine.

. . .

When Krad came back out of the bathroom, waist wrapped in a towel, Dark was waiting for him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mousy!?" Krad demanded, looking just about on the verge of killing the intruder.

Dark took a step closer to him, a smug smirk on his face. "Here's a better question: What were _you_ doing in _there_?" he asked, gesturing toward the bathroom with his thumb.

Krad looked stunned for a second, taking just a little too long on the recovery before snapping at the thief, "I was taking a shower!"

Dark gazed at him skeptically. "Uh-huh. So why, if you were just taking a shower, did you _moan_ my name..." He walked steadily closer to Krad, backing him against the wall. "..._so_ _loudly_?"

They were nose-to-nose now, quite literally.

Krad took a shaky breath. "You," he said, failing at his attempt at glaring at Dark, "were hearing things."

"Hell yeah, I was!" Dark agreed. "Very interesting things. Why don't you tell me what you were fantasizing in there?" he suggested. "Or I could try to figure it out for myself..." Dark pressed his body closer to Krad's and kissed his cheek. He laughed. "You know you're blushing, right?"

Krad's hand touched the opposite side of his face that Dark was busy sprinkling kisses over and attempted to rub the sudden warmth away. "I am not!" he denied.

"Mm-hmm. Sure," Dark chuckled, catching Krad's hand and pinning his wrist to the wall as his lips ventured on to his counterpart's neck.

Krad held his breath, trying not to react to the thief's attention. He tangled his free hand in Dark's hair, but rather than giving in, Krad pulled hard.

"Ow, ow, ow! Hey, Stop it." Dark let go of Krad's other wrist to get the offending hand away from his hair. "What? Krad, breathe."

"Leave me alone," Krad told him, managing a scowl as he gasped in a new supply of air. He pushed Dark away and trudged over to his clothes.

"Don't you want this at all?" Dark questioned, following him across the room and taking a seat on the edge of Krad's bed. "I mean, you can't tell me you don't, because –"

"Shut up!" Krad stared at Dark for a long moment. "Turn around."

Dark shrugged. "Why? I watched you take it all off."

"Dark! You are such a –"

"What?" Dark cut him off, pulling Krad down onto the bed next to him. "What am I?" He crawled on top of him, straddling the towel-wrapped hips as he pulled his own shirt off.

"You're a damn pervert!" Krad muttered, his concentrated scowl faltering as he gazed at the thief's bare chest.

"So I've been told," Dark considered, smirking. "You shouldn't be talking, though, with the way you're looking at me now." He didn't give Krad a change to object before leaning down and kissing him again, this time pressing their mouths together. Krad gasped, which gave Dark the chance to slip his tongue between his counterpart's lips.

Krad tried to keep his stupid grudge against the thief, but with Dark relentlessly ravaging him like he was, it was an impossible feat. He began to kiss him back, daring to glide his hands over Dark's chest and wrap his arms around his neck.

When neither of them could ignore respiratory needs any longer, they pulled away from each other, panting. "So," Dark wondered breathlessly, studying Krad's eyes, which had darkened and gotten that glazed look in them already, "what exactly... _were_ you fantasizing... about me earlier?"

Krad frowned at him again. "Why should I... tell you?"

Dark leaned close to his ear. "So I don't do it wrong, I suppose." He took Krad's earlobe gently between his teeth and gave a little tug.

Krad shoved at Dark's chest in a sad attempt to push him off. "Who said you could do _anything_!?"

"You mean that kiss wasn't consent enough?" Dark wondered, pulling back to give his counterpart a skeptical raised-eyebrow look, then he touched their noses together. "You've got to be kidding me." He sighed. "Well, then..." Dark relinquished, getting up and looking around for his shirt. He walked back toward the window, pulling the shirt back on over his head. "...I guess I'll be leaving, now."

Krad sat up, watching him walk away with that same stressed feeling that the thief had seen him expressing earlier. He didn't _really_ want Dark to leave...

"Dark, wait!" he objected, getting up and rushing over to pull the thief away from the window.

Dark lost his footing and fell backward, dragging Krad down on top of him somehow. "What?"

Krad's hair fell from behind one shoulder, veiling half of his face as he leaned closer to Dark's. "I lied," he said.

"Oh, really?" Dark commented sarcastically. "_There's_ a first. What's the truth, then?" he wondered, tucking the blond hair back behind Krad's ear.

"I..." Krad took a deep, nervous breath, glaring at his own hesitance.

"You...what?" Dark pressed.

"I can't tell you!" Krad growled. Instead, he took the thief's face in his hands and kissed him again, moving to straddle the thief's hips.

Dark kissed him back like before, stroking the sensitive spots near his shoulder-blades where his wings would normally be. He rolled, then, so that Krad was positioned under him once more, and broke away from their kiss to focus more of his attention on the soft skin of his counterpart's throat.

Krad's pulse raced, Dark could feel it throbbing in the vein beneath his lips. Then he moved on to Krad's collarbone, the space between the two halves of it, and trailed little kisses along Krad's chest, which rose and fell unevenly with each erratic breath.

Krad pulled at Dark's shirt, interrupting the thief's exploration of his skin to pull the black fabric away, leaving no more barrier between their upper bodies. They rolled again, and Krad began to pull at Dark's pants, managing to get them at least pulled off of his hips before Dark sat up and took them off, himself.

"Are you ready to tell me anything, yet?" he wondered, kissing Krad's shoulder briefly.

Krad stood and took a step away from Dark. "I'm ready to crawl onto that bed with you," he said.

Dark snorted. "That'll work, too..." He stood, as well, wrapping his arm around Krad's waist.

They kissed again, stumbling toward the bed as towel and boxers were rid of. Dark shoved Krad backward onto the bed, and Krad held onto Dark's arm as he fell, dragging the thief down with him.

"You have gorgeous legs," Dark commented, lowering himself to nuzzle his nose against his counterpart's soft thigh.

"Uhm... thanks..." Krad said awkwardly, his already flushed face coloring a little more.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Don't worry, it's not finished yet; that would be kind of silly. I just felt like posting it now.

This was a really random fic. I was listening to "Fly On the Wall" by t.A.T.u. and it just kind of popped into my head...


End file.
